


For never was there a story of more woe

by queen_aisha



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_aisha/pseuds/queen_aisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Barneswald Romeo and Juliet AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For never was there a story of more woe

Steve saw his best friend and he ran towards him. Bucky had been down for a while and Steve had not seen him since dinner yesterday. Now he seemed to be aimlessly wandering the beach taking in the sight of the sun reflecting in the water and numerous children playing around, in sand or water.

Steve caught up with Bucky and without a greeting, tackled him into the sand. His laughter hung over the beach but his friend never joined in. The blond leaned over and wished him a good morning, hoping his good mood would rub off on Bucky.

“Is it still morning? If the sun wasn’t so low, I could have sworn it was evening,” Bucky grimly replied. Steve sighed in reply.

“Okay, Bucky, something is obviously bugging ya. Spill it,” Steve got to his feet and started pacing. “I mean, you’re out late, barely eat or sleep, you’re starting to keep secrets and-“ A moment of realization stopped Steve before he could continue.

“Bucky, are you in love?” He said as he turned to Bucky.

“Out” was the only reply he got from the man lying on his back in the sand.

“Out of love?”

“Out of her league!” Bucky exclaimed as he sat up. Steve sighed as he understood who Bucky was referring to.

“Natasha? Again? C`mon, Buck, you have to let her go.”

“Okay, lets set one thing straight. Its not like I want to be hung up on her. I just want to be with her.”

“Buck, I know you. You don’t know her. Whatever this is, its not worth putting yourself down over. Natasha and you are not meant for each other. You`ll find someone and that someone will make you feel the same way you parents felt when they first saw each other,” Steve dumped himself next to his friend and gazed out on the sea.

“They never really shut up about that, don’t they?” Bucky pulled the corner of the mouth up just a notch, just enough to let Steve know that he has done what he could.

“Now, c`mon you idiot. Lets catch up with Sam and the others.”

***

Sam Wilson was known to be the life of the party and Steve thought it would be a great idea if they took Bucky out for a party. He was wrong. As soon as they pulled over on the parking lot where Sam was waiting, he realized that Sam was on something. He was dressed up as a falcon with mask and all. A few more of their friends were dressed up and masked as well. Bucky got out and chuckled to himself.

“Sam, what are you doing?” he called, jogging up to him. Steve followed hot on his friends heels.

“Hahaha, guess what I got?!” Sam laughed and jumped onto the hood of the car, waving a piece of paper in front of their faces. Bucky cocked an eyebrow at Steve and snatched the paper put of Sam’s hand.

What it read almost made him burst out in laughter. “Invitation to the annual feast at the House of Oswald”. The annual feast was a known event throughout the whole region and was known to be one of the best parties of the year. But it was also hosted by the Oswalds, the sworn enemies of Bucky’s family, the Barnes.

“How did you get this?” he asked as Steve ripped the paper out of his hand and Sam jumped down from the hood.

“I aint tellin man but we should go! It’s a costume party this year, we wont even be recognized!” Sam gestured to himself and the others.

“Sam, are you an idiot? It’s the Oswalds! If we were to be caught, they would have our heads. And if not them, my father will if he finds –“

“We should go,” Steve interrupted. Bucky was thrown off guard. Steve always tries to do some stupid act but this was on another level.

“Steve, I know there’s always been something missing in your head but c`mon. Are you seriously suggesting this?”

“Buck, I think you could benefit from this. I mean, Natasha is outta town and I to be honest you need a rebound” Steve whispered the last bit, not like he needed to. Sam and the others were busy unloading the trucks with piles of cloths.

Bucky looked at his best friend, knowing he only did this because he cared. So he licked his lips, sighed and announced that they would be going too.

***

Bucky regretted this. Very, very much. Not only were they on the doorstep to the Oswalds but he was also wearing the most ridiculous outfit in recorded history. Well, _he_ wasn’t. Steve was dressed as a bald eagle so of course it could be worse but he still wasn’t comfortable in this very little unconvincing wolf costume.

“Hey man, I’m gonna mingle,” Sam gave him a pat on the back and raced into the mansion after shoving the invitation into the guards hands. Steve and Bucky followed and were taken aback by how many people there were here. People were rushing from here to there, dressed as the most bizarre and beautiful things. Bucky spotted a lady with a dress seemingly made out of peacock feathers, a towering man dressed in bears furs and little boys and girls in soldiers uniforms and fairy’s dresses. And everyone was wearing a mask.

“Hey, Buck. I’m gonna go follow Sam’s lead,” were Steve’s last words to Bucky before he too took off.

Bucky was left on his own. He started wandering around, greeting strangers and taking in the mansion. Huge oak doors led to the dining room where a long table was set but few were actually using it: most people just grabbed a plate and walked around. A great wooden staircase stood opposite the door and parted halfway up, following the walls. Paintings hung all around the house, seemingly of the Oswald ancestors. Bucky walked over to one of them, a lady clad in a flowing violet dress. Her chocolate eyes bore into his and he realized that if the painter really had stayed true to reality, she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

“My grandmother,” a soft voice whispered. Bucky jumped and turned to see who spoke. He found himself staring into the same eyes he had just admired. Warm chocolate colored eyes with the twinkle of a smile. “God rest her soul, she passed a few years ago.” The girl looked the painting before resting her eyes at Bucky again.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he managed to get out. He had difficulties speaking, she had caught him off guard. She was obviously dressed as an owl, wearing a brown dressed with a skirt made of overlapping feathers. The mask was simple, brown with few white rhinestones twinkling in-between the fabric just like the corset of the dress. The tips of the mask sprawled out like an owls wings in flight.

“That’s alright. She was dear to me but time heal all wounds, I suppose” she said and smiled. Her smile was breathtaking. Her whole being was breathtaking and she made him want to know her.

“You want to get something to drink?” Bucky asked and scratched the back of his head. She smiled again and swayed a little where she stood.

“Sure,” and from there they talked all night. A conversation Bucky had never experienced before. It was flowing, sparkling, deep, lighthearted, entertaining, everything at once. This girl was special. He knew it, he also knew that he wanted to be the reason to her smile.

A couple of dances and more than a couple drinks later, Bucky found himself in the Oswalds garden with this mysterious lady. She was staring at the sky, taking in the sparkle of the stars. He was staring at her, taking in the sparking of her eyes.

“Its so beautiful,” she said, eyes still glued to the sky.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied, not moving his eyes an inch. Her head sharply turned towards him and he blinked in surprise, embarrassed about being caught staring at her. She bit her lip and grinned at she saw his ears turning red. They both looked away. When they finally mustered the courage of looking at each other again, Bucky’s eyes flickered to her lips and a desire to kiss her rose. He licked his lips and looked up into her eyes again. She had leaned in, closer to him. Their lips were merely inches apart and it was getting narrower and narrower and –

“HEY BUCK THERE YOU ARE!” Sam yelled as he viciously slapped Bucky on the back. The couple quickly pulled apart and stared at the man standing behind them.

“Oh, sorry, youre kinda busy right now. Err, I was just gonna let you know that we`re leaving so you might wanna come now. Since you`re my ride.. and im drunk…” Bucky sighed and told his friend that he would be right there. Sam left an awkward silence, interrupted only by Bucky clearing his throat.

“I should probably get going now,” he said and rose from the stone bench they were sitting on. As he turned to leave, she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Will I see you again?” she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he was once again overwhelmed by the feeling of making her happy and being with her. He took her hand and cupped her cheek with his other hand.

“If I can help it, you will.” With those words he kissed her cheek once but let his lips hover over her skin.

“You never told me your name,” he murmured. She reached up and placed a hand on the one over her own cheek.

“Clara,” she said, eyes closed and lips smiling.

“They call me Bucky,” his eyes piercing hers as he tried to remember as much as he could about the petite brunette and turned to walk off.

***

Bucky threw himself into the drivers seat of the car, a full-on grin on his face. A look around, revealed a very tired-looking Steve in the passenger seat and a sleeping Sam in between two of their friends who frankly, seemed very drunk. Steve looked over at him and crooked an eyebrow.

“So I suppose you met someone and are over Natasha?” he asked as Bucky started the car.

“Natasha who?” Bucky smirked back. Steve sighed in relief and probably was going to start ranting about how convenient that was but Bucky stopped him.

“Brother, I am in love”

“WHAT?!”


End file.
